Dragon Attack
by HiroshiRin
Summary: Sabertooth is at FairyTail! How will Natsu react? How will Sting react, and how will Grey react? This contains MxM, yaoi, Smut, Lemon. Read at own risk
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! My first fanfiction so please take care of me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, just this story!

Warning: This is Yaoi. Boy x Boy. Gay. If you do not like, please get out of this fanfiction! You have been warned!

"Sting! Come fight me!" Natsu yells out to Sting. Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosh have been in Fairy Tail for the past few days. For two days, Natsu has been yelling for Sting to fight him. Two days Sting has said no, that is, until today. "Ok fine. If you want to fight me so much then I will fight you." Sting says in a proud voice, obviously believing he will win. Ten minutes later the fight starts. It starts out as a normal fight. Some punches thrown. Some kicks flew towards heads. Then it changed. They both started using their Dragon Slayer magic, and started to attack each other with it. After about twenty minutes of that something happens. Both Natsu's and Sting's magic combines, flinging into Natsu making him scream out in a shocked yelp. After the smoke clears, Sting sees something he never expected to see. Natsu, red cheeked, stark naked. Sting started to have a redish tinge to his face, and a bulge in his pants. Sting held his breath. He, he was getting hard at looking at a naked Natsu. That is just wrong. What Sting didn't notice was that Natsu was having similar problems. Natsu being a first generation Dragon Slayer meant he had better smell then a normal person, meaning he could basically smell Stings erection, which made him hard. Natsu couldn't bare it any longer, he needed release. Without warming, "Sting your coming with me right now." Natsu says while dragging Sting off to his house. Thankfully it was night so no one could see Natsu as he walked naked. When they got to Natsu's house they entered and started to make out, not even bothering to see if Happy was in the room which, sadly he was. Happy just stood there, wide eyed, mouth the size of Makarov. After making out for a while, Natsu drags Sting into his room, not being able to wait any longer. Once reaching his room, Natsu burns Stings clothes. Not long after, he attaches his lips onto one of Stings nipples, sucking, licking and biting at it. All Sting could do was moan in pleasure. Natsu, soon changes to the other side, gives it the same pleasure before going south. He makes his way to Stings belly button, licking the small hole making Sting groan out. Going lower again Natsu soon reaches his erection. By the time Natsu had finished the foreplay, Sting's dick was dripping with pre-cum. Natsu could only moan at the sight, while taking the 10 inch organ slowly into his mouth, sucking slightly. Sting moans out, and treads his hands through Natsu's pinkish locks, forcing Natsu to engulf his dick. Natsu moans around the organ, vibrating it making Sting crazy. "Oh Natsu for gods sake, MAKE ME CUM!" Sting was demanding now. With a hum Natsu sucks the erection with all his might, he also starts to deep throat Sting bringing him over the edge. Without warning, Sting blew into Natsu's mouth. With the bits of cum drip down Natsu's face, the redness on his face, and the lust driven eyes, Sting could only groan at Natsu's cuteness.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Attack

Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed and favourited. I had originally intended for this to be a one shot, but I have been persuaded by a guest who reviewed on the 17th of December. They gave me a idea. Thanks person!

**_WARNING_**

This is YAOI lemon! That means GAY relationships. And it means SEX! If you are underage, or gay offends you, I ask you to turn away! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! GAY! SEX! 18+! Everyone else, ~Enjoy~

This chapter has no yaoi, but you need to be warned. So don't go flaming me saying I didn't warn you, cause I DID!

Also spoilers for more current chapters. And also some OOC

"What the hell, Natsu?! I thought we agreed, no other partners! You lying basterd!" Gray screamed. You see, Natsu and Gray had been together for about two months. It was a rocky relationship, the two consistently getting into fights. Gray had come to see if Natsu had seen Sting as Rogue wouldn't shut up. "Rack off Ice Devil. He is mine now! You mustn't have been a good fuck! Go fuck Rogue or something. He's always complaining about having crappy fucks." Sting gloated. Within a flash Gray had ice fists on top of his skin. And he looked pissed. Natsu was surprised. Gray cared? Natsu shock his head, 'Gray couldn't care, definitely after what happened a few days ago.'

~Flashback 3 Days Ago~

"Gray, I have been looking for you everywhere!" She had orange hair and pink eyes. She wore a pink crop top and a black short (show your ass cheeks) skirt. "I have fantastic news, I am preggs, and your the dad!" Gray was shocked, he didn't even remember this bitch. And she was pregnant, with his kid! Must have been a few months age while he was drunk. What he didn't know was Natsu, his boyfriend, was watching the whole thing, looking extremely pissed. 'Gray betrayed me! I knew this would happen. Should have never said yes when he asked me out.' Natsu thought. The next thing that could be heard was the guild door exploding, flames going everywhere, setting both people and objects alight, with Natsu walking through the middle of it, unbeknownst to anyone, crying. Everyone looked around. Gray sadly not fast enough. "Gray you basterd, if you were manly, you'd go after Natsu." Could be heard from Elfman, the 'manly man.' Once Gray realised what happened, the slut was off him and he was out the guild door. Once Gray made it out, Natsu was no where.

~Flashback Over~

Once Natsu finally snapped out of his daydream, he could see Sting covered by ice, head to toe. But Gray was on the ground, spasming ever so slightly, showing that he had been electrocuted. Natsu, being the hero he is, grabbed both they boys and carried them to the guild. It took Natsu a bit as they were outside his house, and Natsu had to carry both Gray and Sting. Once he got inside the guild, Wendy was running over to him. She had been training to become a proper healer, but one that could help in combat too. She told Natsu to follow her. Rogue realising his friend, and crush, had come back, ran after the three boys and one girl.

Thanks for reading! Any suggestions or ideas, please don't hesitate to review! Also favourite and follow 3


End file.
